


Confession

by MimicMadness



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Fluff, Multi, beetlebabes dni, beetlelands, e - Freeform, goldenrat, i guess, poly ship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Lydia convinces BeetleJuice (referred to as Betelguese here) to ask out the Maitlands
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Confession

The demon chewed on his lips with his far too sharp teeth. His hair was grey was anxiety and tipped with pink.

“Lyds, I dunno if I can do this.” Betelguese confessed, eyes focusing on his goth friend as she painted his nails. She tsked.

“You absolutely can, Beej. You're the ghost with the most, confessing your feelings is nothing.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Have you  _ seen _ Adam and Barbra? They're way out of my league!” He waved his free hand about.

“There's no such thing as leagues, Beej.”

“Then why haven't you asked Wednesday out yet?” He couldn't help the shit-eating grin that made its way onto his face. She batted him.

“Shut up, we’re talking about you and your debilitating crush on my ghost parents right now.” He rolled his eyes.

“We’re not done with that yet, just so you know.” Lydia stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can harass me about her later, dumbass.” She teased, she switched to working on his other hand. “Now, tell me what's the worst that could happen?”

“Uh? They could hate me? They could think I'm super fucking weird? I mean, I don't deserve their forgiveness for all that I've done, let alone Babs. So there's that too.” He rambled. “Have I told you about my commitment issues? I don't wanna ruin the rocky relationship that I already have with them in the first place by doing something super stupid. What if they get annoyed by how clingy I am? Not to mention my body is-” Lydia cut him off.

“Lawrence. With all due respect, shut the fuck up. Listen.” He snickered.

“Pullin the first name out on me, huh? Alrighty, I'm all ears.”

“Adam and Barbra are the most forgiving and accepting people I've ever met. You've been living with us for what, a year? They've come around, I'm sure. You'll never know until you shoot your shot.” He huffed, knowing she was right.

“I guess… I mean, where would I even start? I've never  _ done _ this before, y’know.” He paused. “Plus, they don't really seem like the orgy type, you know? They're both super vanilla.”

“Okay, first of all, never say that again.” Betelguese cackled. “Listen, juice-man, you watched them for a month but like you said, they were boring and you ended up dozing off. Who knows what happened during that time.”

“Are you telling me that Adam and Babs might be kinky?” She glared at him.

“I'll kick your ass right here and now if you say that again.” Betelguese giggled and Lydia couldn't help but chuckle too. “Seriously, though. Maybe they're poly. You never know. Go talk to ‘em about it.” The demon sighed.

“Fiiiiiiine. I'm letting my nails dry first. Now, talk to me about Wednesday.” Lydia shoved him.

-

“Oh? Did you need something, Betelguese?” Barbra asked, looking up from her book as the demon walked into the attic, not bothering to use the door but go through it. Adam looked up too. They took notice of his light pink hair. He didn't tell anybody (aside from Lyds who guessed on her own) what pastel pink meant.

“Uh, yeah…” He shuffled nervously. The two of them moved to make room on the couch they had been sharing. The demon moved to sit down. “Lydia wants me to talk about somethin’.” He murmured, doing his best to keep is nerves under control.

“What is it? Did something happen to her?” Barbra’s voice was laced with motherly concern. He shook his head.

“No, no… she wanted me to talk to you guys about something with me, if that makes sense.”

“Well, what's going on, Betelguese? You know we’re here for you.” Adam’s voice was relaxing to the demon. He felt a stab of guilt. He didn't deserve to feel relaxed, he should be prepared for rejection and to leave the house forever. He shifted, wanting the couch to swallow him up. Purple streaks began to run through his pink hair. The two ghosts frowned. “Hey… are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.” He knew that the Maitlands saw through his lie. “I'll just get to the fuckin point. I like you guys.” They looked confused.

“We like you too, we’re friends aren't we?”

“I mean, yeah we are. But I don't mean in  _ that _ way…” There we go, hair back to a pastel pink. “I mean I fucking… I have a huge fucking crush on you two and I would love to be in a relationship with you nerds but I'm sure you two hate me and I'm scared to say this because I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have!” He blurted out all at once, so fast it was almost impossible to decipher it. It took a moment too long for the two ghosts to answer and Betelguese teleported onto the roof. The storm coming down was perfect to hide his flowing tears, hair a deep purple.

“Mom was right…” He mumbled. “Why would anyone ever like me? I'm gonna be spending my afterlife alone… it shouldn't be surprising, nobody to blame but myself for my fuck ups.” He summoned and extra pair of arms to wrap around himself, a weak attempt of comforting himself.  _ I shouldn't be crying. This is stupid. _

“Betelguese?” The voice made him jump, hair turning a startled white as he skittered back a few paces. His eyes focused on Adam.  _ Why the fuck did he follow me out here? _ “Hey, come back into the attic. Barbra got a towel. We can talk about what happened.” Adam took a step forward, as if approaching a cornered animal, which wasn't too far from the truth with how Betelguese was feeling. 

He was silent for a long moment before he slowly stood up. Adam gave him a reassuring smile and lead him back inside, where Barbra was indeed waiting with a fluffy towel in hand. He felt his face grow hot but it was hidden by the fact he had been out in the pouring rain. He took the towel from her and began to dry his hair, he could worry about his clothing later, nothing a little magic couldn't fix after all.

“I’m sorry if we scared you.” Barbara said, placing her hand on his arm. He nearly flinched away. “You just talked so fast, it took a bit to process what you said.”

“And when we figured it out Barbara and I wanted to talk about it before getting you.” Adam added. Betelguese tensed, readying himself for rejection.  _ This was such a dumb idea. I can't believe I let Lydia convince me to do this… _

“So?” He managed out, hair dark blue. The two ghosts’ eyes were soft, Barbara was the first to speak.

“Maitlands 2.0.” She said, it took Betelguese a minute to process. He tilted his head to the side. “We’d be glad to give it a shot.” He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in, his hair returning to its green colour. He smile, sharp teeth showing. He thought he was going to cry again. He pulled them both into a tight hug.

“Wait until Lyds hears about this.” He snickered. “She convinced me, now it's her turn to ask out her crush!” The Maitlands laughed in response.

“C’mon, you're soaked. Let's get you dried and watch a movie or something.” Adam suggested, being the first to let go of the hug. Betelguese nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
